Green Around the Gills
by HunnybadgerV
Summary: Do turians get jealous? Maybe. At least a little. Of course Venatrix Shepard isn't sure that their unexpected excursion came about because another turian was hitting on her or because she was threatening to rack up the number of C-Sec regulations she and Garrus had already broken. Written to fill pair prompts from Teamdextro809.


**Summary: **Do turians get jealous? Maybe. At least a little. Of course Venatrix Shepard isn't sure that their unexpected excursion came about because another turian was hitting on her or because she was threatening to rack up the number of C-Sec regulations she and Garrus had already broken.

**a/n: **Written to fill a long overdue pair prompts from Teamdextro809: winding each other up in public and convincing the other to try something they aren't interested in.

**Green Around the Gills**

Garrus always found his way to that shop. The owner was from Palaven and really knew his weaponry. Even if he didn't buy anything, at least, he could get a little conversation, maybe some news from home. But when the turian rounded the corner the sight brought a little purr into his throat.

Shepard was oblivious to everything but the guns and the mods on the counter she leaned against. There were a few humans leaning near the wall by the entrance speaking in not so hushed tones about the woman in the tight jeans. The turian could not disagree with their assessment; he had a firm appreciation for the degree of the curve of her hips as well, though he did take issue with the freedom of their interest and the tone-it was clear they had no idea about whom they were speaking.

That was when he noticed the subtle tilt in the how owner's head. The way the other male's mandibles flared as he watched his customer. When Venatrix looked up, asking a question, the shop keeper's posture straightened, his body tensing as he spoke. Garrus had seen human's respond to Shepard in what she termed a flirtatious manner, but seeing another turian displaying typical mating behavior was oddly … unnerving. This sparked a sensation Vakarian could not remember dealing with much previously.

He'd never been jealous of any of the humans-their silly comments, simple looks, or inane jockeying. But watching another turian put on a display of his interest and intent so blatantly set a thick growl in the back of Garrus' throat. It only broke when Shepard turned and nodded at him. He took a moment before he strolled into the shop.

He tried not to fall prey to the overwhelming sensation. There were no formal declarations made between them, and even if he spent more nights in her cabin than his own it was not his place to presume or interfere. Garrus put on his best detached Archangel impression and strolled into the shop nonchalantly, while making certain to stand ramrod straight. He kept his hands behind his back and eyed the clerk who kept leering at Shepard and leaning on the counter in a relaxed manner._ Very unbecoming of a turian_, Garrus opined as he made a wholly formal presentation of his own.

"Vakarian," she called, "you have to see this."

Garrus looked down and nodded approvingly. "It is very nice."

Venatrix turned her head slowly and looked up at him. The furrow in her brow suggested she sensed the shift in his demeanor.

"Nice?" the salesman scoffed just before launching into a diatribe on the piece.

Garrus eyed Shepard as her gaze shifted over him for a moment before returning to the weapon with a barely noticeable shake of her head. As she and the other turian spoke, Garrus injected helpful observations and poked clarifying questions at the clerk. All the while his eyes stayed on Venatrix. He studied the way her fingers pressed and rubbed little circles at the base of her neck where it met her left shoulder. She carried stress there, though she always claimed it was from the way she held her sniper rifle.

When her fingers would graze the weapon it became a bit more of a struggle to keep his breathing even. From the first time he watched her maintenance his own rifle Garrus fought to keep his desires in check whenever she handled a weapon outside of the field, because it reminded him of everything about that night, about the reason she why she had done it, and the implications and meaning it held for him.

In an effort to keep himself from giving away too much Garrus turned his gaze on the other turian who seemed to be suffering a similar reaction. Shepard, however, completely enveloped in the rifle on the counter, ignored the effect she had on both aroused turians. The former C-Sec officer's attention only broke when he was poked sharply.

"Garrus?" she said with a note of irritation in her voice. "What do you think? Too heavy for Thane?"

Vakarian tipped his head. "It's within the specs he suggested."

Her brow furrowed again. He noticed the tight flex in her jaw before she agreed to the sale and told the turian what berth to deliver the sleek rifle to.

Her head shook again a little more adamantly as they walked out of the shop. He could hear her mumbling under her breath as she strode with purpose. But then Shepard always walked with a determination even when she had no destination, like now.

Garrus nearly collided with her when she stopped and turned on him. Despite his polite step back, Venatrix stepped into his space, almost as if squaring off on him.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" she asked. The sharpness in her one was undercut by what he thought could be hurt in her eyes.

"What are you-?"

"I wanted your opinion. Now some comparison of specs. And you just stand there and say nice," she replied, punching him in the chest firmly before turning and walking off. "Fucking nice?"

She got a got a good fifty feet before he registered the reason for her irritation. His hand closed on her upper arm and before she could object, Garrus had shuffled her into one of the service corridors, pressed her against the wall, and loomed over her.

"This is not about the rifle, is it?" he asked.

Venatrix's head tilted subtly and there was that incredulous look that she usually reserved for politicians.

"I …" He wasn't sure what he should say or even wanted to say. "I've never …" Garrus straightened and set his hands on his waist. "The salesman. It was not my place to interfere."

"What?" she chirped. The tone of her voice high, clipped, and clearly filled with surprise.

He tipped his chin down a bit. "Surely …" The deepening furrow in her brow suggested he was incorrect. "The turian back there was-" he spoke slowly, trying to find the best words.

"Are you telling me that guy was hitting on me?"

"He was … trying to entice your interest."

Her eyes widened and the laughter burst forth for a moment before her eyes narrowed on him. "And turians just stand there all stoic when another dude tries to _entice_ the female they are with?"

Garrus was silent for some time.

"Vakarian," she said finally.

"It was not my place."

"Come again?"

"We've made no promises, no declarations. It was not my place, so I did not interfere."

"You can't be that daft," she argued.

"Excuse me," he said sharply.

Venatrix propped one foot on the wall and grabbed him by the cowl, pulling him toward her. "I don't have some turian fetish," she lectured, her eyes boring into his. "Well, that's not entirely true. But it only applies to _one_ turian, Vakarian."

"So you're saying … ?"

"That I think you should lay claim," she said with a lurid grin.

When Garrus grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the hatch Shepard pulled back. He got a hand up in time to brace himself against the wall before crashing into her. Venatrix made her intention instantly clear as the fingers of one hand teased lightly at the sensitive skin at the top of his throat while the other fought with the clasps of the civilian attire he'd worn with for a change. Despite this the regulations regarding this type of activity were running through his head.

"Shepard," he said quickly. "There are at least a dozen … "

Her hands left his body. Locked into her unflinching gaze, all he could do was stare as the zipper on her black hoodie fell then the white tank top came off.

"Are you going to spout regs at me Vakarian or are you going to fuck me?"

"Venatrix."

She rose on her tip toes and pulled his face forward. As her forehead touched his, Garrus exhaled a shaky, needy breath. Then her hand pressed across his fringe as the other slid up the back of his head. Even if he hadn't been aroused before that moment, she knew just how to spark a frenzy in him. The turian pressed his mouth to hers as his hands moved to tease her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

In no time at all her hips were rocking against the thigh he had pressed between her legs. He didn't know quite what prompted her quick response. But there was a part of him that was glad for it. This was not an arrest or an incident he thought he could ever explain his way out of.

When their hands met at his waist Garrus shooed her hands away from the fastenings. His breath hitched when he noticed her hand shot beneath the tiny black shorts she wore beneath her jeans. The soft moan that followed brought his eyes to her face. Shepard gazed at him. "You do realize I will handle this myself, if you don't get your cock out," she challenged in a serious tone.

He knew it was a very real threat, which he answered with a guttural growl. He grabbed her wrist and spun her. As he pressed his body against hers, his other hand roughly tugged her jeans and panties down. Venatrix pushed her hips toward him wiggling them temptingly.

Garrus set his mouth to her ear as he teased at her wetness. "Is this what you want, Shepard?"

He stroked her soft flesh with the tip of his cock, circling her clit before poising himself at her entrance. Her wanton moan was the most enticing answer and made his muscles tighten in response. But he waited for a coherent answer.

"Yes." The thrum in her voice made his hips twitch.

He breathed warm against her ear and calmly ordered her to show him just how much. He let go of her and pressed his palms to the wall just near Shepard's head. Venatrix glanced over her shoulder at him before she moved. Her lips parted in a rumbling sigh as she pushed back onto him-slow and steady at first. Then Garrus dropped one hand, plucking and rolling a nipple between his rough digits.

The roll of her hips quickened as his talons drew sharply across her stomach. A cry rang off the metal in the empty corridor as his hand dove between her legs. Again he stilled. Venatrix fucked him harder as one immovable finger stroked her clit while she ground against him. He watched her body move-the muscles in her back and her arms as she pressed against the wall for leverage while trying to entice him to move with her. The commander's breaths shortened and the growl in his own throat became nearly constant.

When she tightened around him, her eyes met his over her shoulder again. As the movement started to slow his other hand went to her waist and he took over the pace she set. His hand circled her clit and he thrust sharply into her pushing her climax with a starved fury.

Even as he saw her shoulders relax, she continued to roll her body into his strokes, which brought Garrus crashing as well. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her roughly against him with his final strokes. She didn't still until he pressed his forehead against the back of her neck.

"Christ, Vakarian."

Garrus chuckled lightly. "Do you realize how many regulations there are against this?"

"How many are there against fucking humans in the Council Chamber," she asked with a cheeky little smile.

Their laughter was raucous until the hatch not twenty feet away opened. Garrus pressed her more fully against the wall as the keeper ambled into the space. When the door closed again he pulled out of Shepard quickly and scrambled to right his clothing.

"Busted en flagrante delicto by a green bug guy. You think he'll rat us out?"

"Shepard!"

"What? You don't want to give Jiminy here the show of his buggy little life?"

Garrus grabbed her shirt and hoodie off the ground and held them out to her.

"Fine," she replied to his silent answer and tugged her jeans back up. Once she was fully clothed again she pulled the zipper on her hoodie part of the way up and leaned toward him as she did so. "So tell me. Was it breaking regulations that got you so hot? Or the other turian?"

"Neither."

"Really?"

"It was just you, Vex."

Shepard smiled up at him. "You're so full of shit, Garrus."

He just laughed as he walked with her toward the door.

"You know I won't give up until I find out."

Garrus just nodded as the hatch opened. He knew she was not making an idle threat. He knew she'd keep pushing and tempting until she felt certain she had the answer, even if he had given it to her.


End file.
